


Details of a dream

by inkiestdawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiestdawn/pseuds/inkiestdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Dean need to find a way to occupy themselves when the power goes out in their motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details of a dream

The thing about remote towns and cheap motels is that when the power goes out at night, it’s dark. Really, really dark.

“Y/N?” Dean calls out. You just arrived, Sam dropping you both off before heading back to the police station to talk with the Sheriff.

“I’m..uh..here,” you respond, holding your arms out and trying to feel your way around one of the beds. It’s a pretty standard room, two double beds, small desk and chair, armchair in the corner by the window, gross bathroom.

Your shin bumps against the sharp metal corner of the bed.

“Cock sucker,” you yell, earning a deep chuckle from Dean.

“You leave your bag in the car?” he asks, referring to the small pack you always carry around.

“Yeah, you have a light on you?”

You see a screen flash to life, lighting Dean’s face. He holds it up, trying to light up the room but it is so dark that it doesn’t do much good.

“This is fun,” you mutter sarcastically.

You’re hunched over the second bed now, trying to feel your way around it when he says, “Oh, I can think of ways to make it fun.” His voice is low.

It’s been a long day but your muscles suddenly burn with a wicked rush of adrenaline. You don’t know what to say and try to stifle a nervous laugh.

A hand brushes against your lower back and you arch up, straightening. You didn’t hear Dean walk across the room.

“Dean?” you ask, turning when hot breath brushes against the back of your neck.

“I’m here baby,” he says, close, but when you reach out, he’s not there.

“Uh, Dean?” you say again, a bit uncertain, a lot excited. What the hell is he doing?

“Take your clothes off,” he says, his voice coming from your left. You hear the whisper of fabric brushing against skin and the rasp of a zipper.

Heat floods between your legs and you bite your lip against a moan. Your hands shake as you pull off your jacket, your t-shirt and bra following.

You jump when rough fingers grip your waist. Dean pulls you close, his hands running up your back as his lips brush against yours. He teases at first, small nips and kisses. You wrap your arms around him, feeling his erection, hard and thick, against your stomach. Your breasts crushed against his chest, you open your mouth and deepen the kiss.

Dean groans and bucks his hips, rubbing his hard cock against you. He smells of soap and sweat and his sex and you run your hands up along his shoulders and into his hair.

Abruptly, he pulls away. When you reach out, all you feel is cool air. Your nipples harden and your breath comes quick and ragged. Quickly unbuttoning your jeans, you hook your thumbs into your underwear and yank both down, trying to listen for him.

Skin brushes against your ass as you bend over to pull your pants off and you moan.

Naked, standing in the dark, you are painfully aware of the wetness between your legs, the cool air against your breasts. He’s a lot better at this than you, stalking in the dark. You feel his knuckles brush against the tender skin of your lower abdomen and you flush, your face heating.

You want him so badly. Reaching out carefully with one foot, you step forward, trying to remember the layout of the room.

The air behind you gets warmer and you can smell Dean’s skin. He presses into you, his cock hard against your lower back. You lean back and grind your ass up, making him groan. He reaches around, his fingers lightly grazing your skin as he makes his way to your breasts, cupping and kneading them. You let your head fall back against his chest and moan, reaching back and feeling your way down his stomach to the soft curls until your fingers find the base of his cock.

He’s hard and thick, your thumb and middle finger not touching as you circle his cock and squeeze. He rocks his hips slowly as one hand trails down your body, stopping to cup the hot mound between your legs.

“So wet,” he moans, dipping his head to place kisses along the side of your neck.

He dips one finger between your folds, placing pressure on your clit as he dips the tip into your pussy. You contract around him and arch back against his erection, twisting your wrist as you stroke his cock, rubbing your thumb over the tip and your ring finger around the edge.

He slides his finger further inside of you, adding another and gently pumping them in and out, stretching you slowly.

With a grin, you release his cock and take two quick steps away, heart pounding with excitement and anticipation.

Carefully, you take a few more light, bouncing steps, trying to hold your uneven breath so he can’t hear you.

Dean chuckles, the low sound almost a rumble. You stifle a giggle and reach your arms out, feeling the edge of the desk table.

“I am going to fuck you senseless,” he says, pronouncing each word slowly, the menace in his voice only adding to your intense arousal.

“You’re going to have to find me first,” you challenge, your voice barely above a whisper.

A low growl to your left alerts you to his position and you step lightly away, balancing on the balls of your feet. Your toes touch the cool edge of the ceramic floor in the bathroom. You reach out, skating your fingers along the edge of the wall and reaching out with one leg to feel the edge of the bed.

Taking a risk, you step up on the bed, cringing when it creaks under your weight. Dean’s body, hard and hot, slams into you. Together, you bounce once on the bed, precariously close to the edge. Dean laughs and holds you tight, grabbing your thighs and spreading your knees apart. He settles himself between your legs.

Reaching down, you grasp his cock and give him two hard pumps, lining him up to the wet entrance of your pussy. He groans and kisses you before burying his head into your neck and nipping lightly.

You rest the head of his cock, bigger than you had anticipated, against your pussy, moaning as Dean thrusts forward in one quick move. He fills you completely and sighs. You feel him push himself up, cool air replacing the warmth of his body against your chest.

“You feel so good,” you moan.

“Baby,” Dean murmurs, his voice strained, “oh hell.” He slides his cock out achingly slowly. You lift your legs, squeezing your knees against his rib cage and arching your hips up. He sets a slow, steady pace, sighing and moaning as he pumps his cock inside of you. The bed springs squeak beneat your weight, headboard thumping against the wall.

“Please,” you sigh, groaning when the tip of his cock slides out completely and Dean is off of you.

You sit up, your arousal, the thought of the play, and the fact that you are fucking Dean Winchester making your head swim. You hear him to your right as the second bed creaks. Sliding off carefully, you pad as quietly as you can between the beds and edge around the side, your hip bumping painfully into something hard. You stifle a yelp and reach down, feeling the arm of the chair by the window.

A soft rush of air alerts you to Dean trying to pass unnoticed. You reach out, your fingers circling his arm, and pull him forward.

He chuckles and doesn’t resist as you clumsily push him into the chair.

Pushing his legs apart with your knee, you kneel carefully on the rough carpet and run your hands up his thighs, leaning forward. You find his cock and move closer, running your tongue up his shaft. He moans deeply as you continue to lick and suck your way up his cock, hollowing out your cheeks when you finally take the tip into your mouth and take him in slowly.

His skin is salty and you smell the musk of his sex and your own. You twirl your tongue around the head of his cock as you suck, stroking the base with your hand. He rocks his hips, pumping slowly into your mouth. You take as much as you can and hum softly. Dean grabs your hair and leans over your head, his breath hot against your face.

“Yes baby,” he groans, pumping faster.

You suck your way back up, running your tongue along the tight groove at the tip to lap up his salty precum before releasing him and jumping back, holding your breath as you step playfully away.

Dean growls and lurches up, his hands brushing against your back as he reaches out, trying to grab you. There isn’t far to go or too many places to hide but the chase is too fun to resist.

You stand still, trying to steady your breathing and listen so that you can dash around him but the hunter has a lot more experience and as you lunge for the bed, he grabs you, his arms holding you up and hands grasping at your ass.

Roughly, Dean presses you to him, his cock stabbing against your thigh as he wraps your legs around his waist. He moans in frustration, nipping at your shoulder as you try and squirm out of his grasp.

Breath hot against your ear, Dean whispers, “You are mine,” as he slides his cock inside you and tries to make it to the bed. Pussy tightening around him, your back brushes against the edge of the comforter as Dean sinks to his knees, missing the bed and settling you against the rough carpet.

You pant and moan as he drives his cock inside of you, his rhythm rough and punishing. He reaches down and rubs your clit, making you writhe against his hips and hand.

“Y/N,” he moans when you push against him, not in pleasure this time but to get him to move.

He sits up, keeping you in his lap as he turns, your knee burning as it scrapes against the carpet.

You push down on his chest with your hands as you settle yourself on top of him. Cringing as he bottoms out inside of you, you lift your hips to alleviate the discomfort. Dean’s hands reach up to cup your breasts as you start to ride him, groaning as you slide up and down his long, hard cock.

“Ah, yes,” you moan, reaching down to rub your clit as you ride him, ignoring the rough friction of the carpet against your knees. The smack of your thighs, slick with sweat, and ass against his legs is intensely arousing and he picks up the rhythm beneath you, thrusting up deeper inside your tight pussy.

“I’m gonna come inside you,” he moans, grabbing your hips and setting a rougher pace, lifting you and bringing you down against his hips hard again and again.

“Yes,” you pant, rubbing your clit faster as the pressure inside of your abdomen builds intensely.

Arching back, you come, the pressure inside of you coming undone and sending waves of pleasure through your core. You squeeze your eyes shut tight and ride the orgasm, moaning.

You feel your pussy pulse and throb against him and Dean sits up, crying out as he pumps hard inside of you a few more times before slowing his pace, groaning against your chest and coming inside of you.

Panting, Dean places his cheek against yours and rubs your lips with the pad of his thumb, turning your head gently for a long, slow kiss. You let out a shaky breath and lean against him, spent and incredibly relaxed.

A loud hum and a flicker of lights and the power comes back on, bathing the room in a brightness that hurts your eyes.

Dean pulls away just enough to look at you. He smiles, “Hey,” and leans in for another kiss.

“Y/N?” you hear him say.

“Y/N?”

Confused, you open your eyes. Dean is turned in the passenger seat of the Impala facing you. You blink, looking down and your fully clothed body, curled into the driver’s seat.

“It’s almost time to go,” Dean says, his voice heavy with sleep but there’s something light and playful in it. You turn again to look at him.

He’s grinning wolfishly as he says, “Good dream?”


End file.
